Christmas Shock and Awe
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia gets a happy christmas shock. Read to find out what. 4 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a 4 chapter christmas story, which I hope to have completely posted by Christmas. It's complete handwritten. The more reviews the quicker the updates, so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Olivia Benson had married her former partner Elliot Stabler three hundred and sixty-four days ago. That's right, Benson and Stabler got married on Christmas day 2008 and here Olivia sat in the armchair, in the living room of their Soho townhouse with their three month old daughter, Aurora, sleeping soundly in her arms but minus Elliot. He wasn't there.

Stabler didn't even know that his newest daughter existed since he went missing before Olivia found out that she was pregnant. Elliot had been last seen by his partner Sgt. John Munch in the early hours of New Years day and hadn't been seen since.

Olivia remembered that dreadful morning when she received the horrible phone call like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_After waking to the phone and giving Elliot a kiss goodbye before he headed out for a call at just after two am, Olivia went back to sleep, only to be startled awake again by the apartment phone ringing loudly right by her ear, on the bedside table. Without opening her sleepy eyes, Benson stretched out her left arm and thumbled around for the loud offending noise._

_Once she finally found it, she pressed the answer button and put it to her ear._

"_Benson," she mumbled half asleep._

_Olivia still used Benson at work to avoid confusion with two Detective Stablers in the same squad and to keep IAB happy._

"_Liv, it's Munch. Is Elliot with you?"_

_Thinking maybe the earlier call was a dream, Olivia squinted an eye open to see if Elliot was still beside her asleep bit the other side of the large queen sized bed was cold and empty. It hadn't been a dream, he really had gone._

_Olivia shot up in the bed. "Munch, he left about two hours ago when you called and hasn't returned. What the hell is going on?! Where the hell is my husband, John?!" She asked._

_Her voice filled with confusion and fear as she shivered._

_Elliot wouldn't just take off without telling her, would he? They'd only been married a week, was he already unhappy with their marriage?_

_The brunette heard the man sigh over the phone._

"_Munch?! Answer me damn it! Where the hell is my husband?!" She asked again. Salty, wet tears welling up fast in her now wide awake, fearful chocolate brown eyes. "Where?!" She screamed._

_Olivia heard the phone being passed and Fin's voice flowed through it a second later. Olivia's hands were shaking violently as with the rest of her body. Shaking in fear. "W-where is m-my h-husband?" Olivia asked once more, stuttering as the tears poured down her flawless olive skin._

_Fin sighed. "Baby girl, he disappeared from the crime scene. No-one has seen or heard from him since about ten to three....But we are continuing to search for him, Liv."_

_The distraught wife couldn't breath. A mix of disbelief and sobbing were the causes. How the heel could her husband just vanish from a place swarming with police. She couldn't understand it._

"_N-n-n... No, Fin. I—It's a mistake....M-m-maybe he....No!" Olivia screamed._

_She'd totally lost it. She was sobbing so hard. Continually thinking over and over in her head how unfair it was. She'd finally married her soulmate only to lose him a week ofter the wedding._

"_F...Find him, Fin!" She cried and pressed the end call button before hurling the cordless handset away._

_No-one had been able to coax Olivia out of that bed for over a week. Not even Casey could and the ADA was her best friend._

_End flashback._

Aurora's hungry screech brought Olivia out of her flashback.

"Princess, I wish you could have met your daddy. He was a good man," the mother whispered as she moved her pyjama top and allowed her hungry child to latch on to her breast.

As Aurora quickly ate, Olivia took a brief moment to look at one of her and Elliot's wedding shots. It had been taken in a beautiful garden with different types of flowers around as they stood under a tent to protect them falling snow.

Elliot was standing behind his lovely bride with his strong arms around her slender waist and their fingers interwined, resting on her flat belly.

It had been a beautiful but cold winter day.

The brunette noticed that her cerulean blue eyed baby girl's tiny belly must've been nearly full because Aurora was eating at a much slower rate.

She looked down at her gorgeous little girl with a smile. "Hi sweetie. You excited about your first christmas, huh?"

Aurora's bright blue orbs met her mother's sparkling mocha brown ones as she looked up. The infant released her mother's nipple and giggled as she kicked her tiny, chubby legs.

"I take that as a 'yes'," Olivia replied as she lifted the baby up to burp her.

A couple of burps later, Aurora was beginning to doze off, so Olivia was going to take her upstairs so they could both get some sleep, or in Olivia's case, at least try to get some much needed sleep, but the brunette was stopped by a knock at the door. Olivia looked at the clock and furrowed her eyebrow.

_Who the hell was at the door at 10:46 at night?_

"Mommy, will be right here, sweetie," Olivia whispered to a sleepy baby Stabler as she placed her in the pink bassinette beside the couch.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Benson opened the front door to see a very familiar man standing there. Her husband, who she hadn't seen in fifty-one very long weeks.

"El....Elliot?" She stuttered in shock, seconds before dropping to the floor. She'd passed out.

"Oh Livvie, nice greeting, baby," he whispered as he gently scooped her up and closed the door behind him with his foot.

As he laid her down on the couch, he didn't notice the pink bassinette beside it until he heard an innocent tiny giggle. His head snapped to it and looked down in to it, to find an awake gorgeous baby girl.

"Hi sweetie. What's your name, huh?" He whispered and placed a light hand on her chubby belly.

"El?"

Elliot looked back at Olivia to see her waking up.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. I'm home," he whispered, caressing her soft, flawless cheek.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh God, I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry, baby, but I'm here now. I'll tell you about it later. Who's the gorgeous one in the bassinette?"

Olivia let go of Elliot and lifted Aurora out of the bassinette. "Sit down, El."

He sat down beside his wife and opened his arms before Olivia passed him their daughter.

"Meet our daughter, Aurora Dream Stabler. Born on September the twenty-first at 2:18pm. Weighing nine pounds thirteen ounces," Olivia announced to her husband.

"Wow, she's a big girl and she's absolutely gorgeous, Liv," Elliot gushed. "Hello Aurora, I'm your daddy. I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you and your Mommy," he whispered with a smile as his baby finger was wrapped tightly in his daughter's mini but strong grip.

Olivia was still in shock as she watched her husband meeting their baby girl for the first time. She had so many questions for her lover that needed to be answered but they'd have to wait just a bit longer.

Elliot rubbed his now sleeping daughter's tiny chubby arm and looked up at his wife. Her hair was back to it's natural dark brown and it was much shorter. Her eyes were tired and she was crying. They were happy tears of course.

The handsome blue eyed man lifted his arm from under Aurora's diapered bottom and reached up to Olivia's exhausted face.

"Baby, how was your pregnancy? I hope it was easy going," he asked softly stroking her cheek.

Olivia looked in to her loving husband's eyes and shook her head. "It wasn't."

"What happened, baby?" He asked concerned.

"I had gestational diabetes and.....when I was nearly seven months along. My blood pressure went through the roof and I was in hospital for a week. I almost lost Aurora. It also didn't help that I had morning sickness up to about a month before she was born."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. How long was your labour?"

"I went in to natural labour four days past my due date and went to the hospital. I had contractions for about three hours before they insisted on a c-section. They said that she was too big for me to deliver naturally and she was distressed....I wanted to have her naturally," she said with hot tears streaming down her sun kissed cheeks on to Elliot's hand which was still on his wife's cheek, caressing it.

He wiped away her tears and kissed the tip of her nose. "Oh God, baby. I'm so damn sorry that I wasn't there for you and Aurora. I'm so sorry," he apologized over and over with tears building up in his own eyes now.

Olivia sniffled. "It's not your fault, El. I know you wouldn't have left voluntarily. Can we please about what happened to you in the morning? I'm just so tired."

"Sure, baby. Let's go," he replied and led his wife upstairs with their daughter still sleeping safely in her father's arms.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Elliot kissed Olivia's head. "Does Aurora sleep in the nursery or the bedroom?"

"In the bedroom for now. She has bassinette in there."

"Ok, baby."

The couple walked in to the bedroom and Elliot was surprised that nothing had been changed except there was now a white bassinette with a mobile attached to its side, going up to hang above it.

Elliot gently placed Aurora in it and tucked her in as Olivia climbed tiredly in to bed. He then toed off his shoes and got in behind her.

Olivia snuggled in to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily. "I love you, El," she whispered before sleep took over.

"I love you too, Liv," he whispered back and watched her sleep, listening to Aurora's soft breathing in the bassinette on Olivia's side.

He was going to have to tell Olivia what happened to him tomorrow, but for now he was just glad to be home with his wife and baby, where he belonged.

For now he was just going to lay cuddled up to his wife and best friend and watch her sleep soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter. The more reviews the quicker chapter 3 will be up. Thanks again to magicaltears for beta-ing again. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Aurora.**

* * *

Elliot woke when he rolled over to pull his wife close and found her side of the bed cold and empty. He opened his sleepy eyes and caught sight of the alarm clock on Olivia's bedside table. 1:18am beamed brightly back at him.

He sat up and dragged himself out of the comfortable warm bed. The father then walked out of the master bedroom in to the hallway. Where he saw a beam of light and soft baby music flowing out of a room two doors down, which he followed.

Olivia was sitting in a polished cherry wood rocking chair, nursing their daughter. She was humming along with the music as she rocked back and forth and watching Aurora suckle sustenance from her breast. Aurora had a thing about eating at one o'clock in the morning but would then sleep through till about 5:30-6.

Elliot smiled at his wife and daughter briefly before he looked around the pink and white nursery. Two walls painted pink, the opposites were white and a teddy bear border went right around, a white crib was set in the corner opposite Olivia, which by the looks of it, hadn't been used yet. A changing table and chest of drawers were along the wall to his left. The nursery was perfect and he wondered who had helped her with the painting and everything.

"El?" His beautiful wife's soft voice brought him out of his musing.

"Yes, baby?" He replied and slowly approached the rocking chair.

"Stop staring at my back and come over here," she playfully ordered.

The blue eyed detective squatted down beside the rocking chair and watched his daughter suckle sluggishly as she fought sleep.

"She's nearly finished, El, so you can burp her in a minute," Olivia whispered with a smile.

"H—How do you know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow."

"El, I've fed her enough to know. When her tiny belly is nearly full, she slows down and becomes drowsy. She loves to sleep off the full belly."

"I didn't hear her cry, Liv," he whispered and grabbed the burping rag off Olivia's shoulder.

"It's 'cause she didn't. I woke up and she was only just starting to fuss, so I brought her in here, so we didn't wake you," she replied and passed a sleepy Aurora to her father to burp.

"Is she an easy-going baby?" Elliot asked in a whisper, gently patting the baby's back.

Olivia fixed her pajama top and looked up at her husband, nodding.

"Yeah, Aurora has her own little schedule down, which I am more then happy to follow."

Elliot smiled and kissed the side of Aurora's head as she fought tooth and nail not to fall asleep.

"She's so gorgeous," he whispered, just seconds before Aurora let out a loud burp.

"Excuse you," Elliot laughed.

"Yeah, she's good at that....Of course she's gorgeous, El, she looks like her daddy."

"Yeah, but she has your nose, lips and ears, baby....and your hair, which makes her even more gorgeous," Elliot answered, proudly and turned off the boom box playing the soft baby music.

Olivia nodded and let out a big yawn. She was beyond exhausted.

"Ok, bed time again," Elliot said to his wife and helped her up from the rocking chair.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot gently laid their sleeping daughter down in her bassinette, on Olivia's side of the bed and turned on the mobile, since she wasn't completely asleep yet. He then climbed in to bed behind his wife and wrapped his big, strong arms around her slender waist.

The brunette turned around in her man's arms and rested her exhausted head on his bare chest, whispering, "I love you, El. Goodnight."

Elliot rubbed Olivia's back and kissed the crown of her head. "I love you too, Livvie. I'm so glad I'm finally home."

"Back where you belong," Olivia murmured before sleep took over again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot woke up again when he felt the sun shining on his face. He turned over to see that it was 6:38am Christmas morning and his wife not in bed again, but it could hear the baby soft breathing from Aurora, whom was sound asleep in her bassinette.

He got up to find the en-suite bathroom door was closed, so he decided to knock and wait to see if his wife answered, just in case she wanted to be left alone.

"You can come in, hon," she called back with a smile.

Elliot opened the door slowly and found the brunette relaxing in the bath tub with the baby monitor on the bathroom sink, just in case she couldn't hear the baby cry through the door.

"In the bath, huh, baby?" He smirked, leaving the door open.

Olivia smiled back with a nod. "Want to join me, sexy?" She asked, seductively.

"You bet I do," Elliot replied and began to strip out of his pants and boxers.

"Move up, baby."

Olivia moved up with a broad smile to make room for her husband behind her. She'd missed laying in the bath with this hunk of man candy.

Elliot got in with Olivia sitting in between his legs and his arms around her wet middle. Both laid back, so they were in a half reclined position.

"Mmm...I missed this and you so much, baby," he whispered and kissed the crown of his love's head.

"Same here, honey. Can you tell me where you were, El, please? Where were you? What happened while you were there?"

"Won't Aurora want feeding soon?" He asked, trying to avoid it a bit longer.

Olivia shook her head, moved over to her left a bit and looked up at Elliot.

"Just put her back down about half an hour ago. She'll sleep for about another 20-30 minutes before wanting some attention and a diaper change," Olivia explained her usual schedule.

"Wow, you really know what she does," he said anything that popped in to his head, still stalling.

Olivia sighed and looked down. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"Ok, when you're ready to tell me, let me know," she whispered, sadly and went to get out of the tub.

Elliot sighed and gently pulled her back down. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'll tell you," he whispered.

"Whatever happened to you, honey, I'm here for you," she assured him.

"Thank you, baby," he whispered back with a kiss to the curve of her neck.

"What happened to you, honey?" The brunette asked once again.

"I don't remember much of the first three months that I was there because they had me drugged up in their basement."

"They? How many were there?"

"There were four men and two women," he answered, hesitantly.

"El, honey, what did they do to you?" She asked again with his face cupped in her soft, wet hands.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked in to his wife's mocha brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, El?"

In the next room, Aurora decided to wake up a little early and cry, coming to her father's rescue.

He quickly got up, being careful of Olivia, so he didn't hurt her. "I'll get Aurora."

"El," she called him back but he was already wrapping a towel around his waist and rushing in to the bedroom to their screaming infant daughter.

Olivia sighed and got out of the tub, listening to Elliot trying to calm Aurora down. She dried herself with a big fluffy cream colored towel and put on her white terrycloth robe before walking in to the bedroom, to see Elliot still trying to calm the baby down.

"Take her, Liv," he said, trying to pass Aurora to Olivia.

"Calm down, El and she'll calm down too."

"Please, Livvie," he begged his wife," I'll go make breakfast."

Olivia took Aurora and gently rocked her, swaying from side to side.

"It's ok, Aurora. Mommy's got ya, it's ok, sweetheart," she murmured as she watched her husband practically stumble out of the room.

Olivia sighed and kissed Aurora on her tiny forehead.

"We got to help your daddy, huh, baby girl? Daddy needs our help," she whispered and she watched Aurora smile.

"Let's change your diaper, then we'll find Daddy, huh?" She finished and walked over to the change table.

* * *

**What happened to Elliot will be revealed next chapter. I promise so please bare with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Only the epilogue left after this. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Aurora.**

* * *

Olivia found Elliot in the kitchen. He was standing expressionless, just looking out at the back garden through the glass sliding door. The only thing that had changed in the last fifty-one weeks was a little closed off area for Aurora to lay and play. It had an umbrella above it to keep the sun off the baby and was big enough for Olivia to lay down beside her.

"Honey?" The brunette spoke softly.

Elliot took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly before he turned around. He saw his beautiful wife standing there still in her white robe, with baby Aurora , happily lying awake in her mother's safe arms.

"I'm sorry, baby. So sorry," he murmured.

Olivia approached her husband and cupped his right cheek in her left hand, whilst keeping her daughter in her right arm. She stood on her tip-toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Sorry for what, baby? What?" She asked carefully.

"You'll hate me. You'll leave me."

"I won't, baby," she promised and put her left hand back under Aurora's diapered bottom.

Elliot slowly nodded. "Can we please talk when Aurora's asleep?"

"Hon, you'll be waiting a few hours. She won't go back to sleep until after she next feed. Here, El, take her. Play with her while I make breakfast. Get to know her," the mother said and passed the child to her father.

Elliot hesitantly took their daughter and smiled. She was looking up at him with the most beautiful blue eyes and toothless smile. "Hello beautiful," he whispered down at the baby.

Aurora replied with an innocent giggle. Somehow she knew that this man was her daddy.

"I'm just gonna take her outside, Liv. It's beautiful out there," he said and put a very thick coat on the baby to make sure she was warm.

"Ok, El," Olivia replied, making the pancake batter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The brunette watched her husband pace around the nursery, as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, nursing Aurora. "El, honey, please stop pacing. You're making me dizzy. We can talk soon, ok?"

The blue eyed man stopped at his wife's soft voice and nodded. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Babe, stop saying sorry, ok?" Olivia told him, stroking Aurora's tiny chubby arm as she continued to suckle hungrily.

"I'll wait for you downstairs, Liv," he said, nervously.

"Ok, El, I'll be down soon," she replied and watching him exit the nursery.

"Your daddy is really starting to worry mommy again, princess. Mommy needs to find out what happened to daddy," Olivia whispered.

Aurora answered by kicking her chubby legs and reached up to her mother's face.

Olivia smiled and kissed her tiny open hand. "Almost full, huh? Love you, princess Aurora."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking at a framed photo when Olivia came downstairs. It was a pregnancy photo shoot that Casey bought for Olivia, which spanned over six months, one a month, to show off different stages.

"I was 39 weeks pregnant in that one. Boy, were my ankles swollen and my back sore," she spoke up, seeing the photo that her husband was staring at.

Her voice startled him and he looked up as she sat down on the couch beside him. "You were huge, baby."

Olivia laughed, whole heartedly. "Majority of it was Aurora. But it was all worth it. I was crying happy tears the first time I held her. I just wish you were there to share the moment."

Elliot wrapped his arms around the brunette, who was still working on losing the post baby weight, and kissed the crown of her head, inhaling her shampoo. Vanilla and strawberries. "I wish I was too, baby."

"El, what happened to you while you were gone?" She asked with a sniffle. Her tears had finally won the fight. Breaking the banks and bursting out, streaming down like a flowing river.

"I am the father of two newborn boys," he whispered.

Olivia pulled away and looked up at Elliot. Her eyes were as big as saucers.

"W—w....what?!"

Elliot shook his head. "Not willingly, baby. While I was drugged up, they took my sperm and inseminated themselves," Elliot said and started to cry, thinking that he was going to lose his wife and daughter. "I'm sorry, baby. So so sorry."

Olivia cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips. "It's ok, baby. It's not your fault. I'm not going anywhere. Did you report it to Cragen?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, they saw me in the hospital before I came home."

"How did you get out?"

"They released me when the second child was born and told me they didn't need me anymore. Told me the boys' names and sent me on my way."

"What are their names?"

"Jeremiah and Zander."

Olivia nodded. She didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, baby."

Olivia cupped his face in her hands again and got him to look in to her mocha brown eyes."Babe, stop saying sorry, ok? You got nothing to be sorry for. Aurora and I aren't going anywhere, you hear me, honey?"

Elliot slowly nodded and kissed his wife passionately on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Let's have a shower while our baby girl is sleeping off her full belly. We've got about twenty minutes."

Olivia was standing under the relaxing stream of hot water and waiting for her husband to get in when she could hear the phone ring.

"El, get it before it wakes Aurora, please."

"Ok, Liv," Elliot replied and quickly answered it.

All the brunette could hear was Elliot's side of the conversation and it was only faint, over the pelting shower of water.

"Stabler....Ok...Really? Yeah ok. Be there in a couple of hours," he said and hung up.

He then walked in to the bathroom and opened up the shower door to see his wife just standing under the water, just day dreaming.

"Liv? Livvie?"

"Huh?" Olivia looked up at her husband startled as he stepped in to the shower behind her, closing the door.

"You ok?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The mother leaned back in to her loving husband with a soft sigh of relief. "Yeah."

Elliot kissed the crown of her head. "You sure?"

Olivia turned around in his arms and rested her head on his chest, to listening to his soothing heartbeat. "I am now that you're home with me and Aurora."

"I'm glad to be home too, baby."

"Who was on the phone?" She asked, looking up at her man.

"It was Cragen. He wants to see me in a couple hours. Do you and Aurora wanna come?"

"Yeah, the squad hasn't seen Aurora in a while."

"We haven't got Christmas presents or dinner sorted," Elliot spoke up again suddenly.

"Aurora has some. Why don't we celebrate properly tomorrow. But today let's enjoy your first day home, ok?" She said with his face cupped in her hands, caressing his cheeks.

Elliot nodded and kissed her on the lips. "Ok. Let's get out. Our baby girl will be waking very soon."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia stood in the bedroom, looking out the window with Aurora in her arms, smiling and giggling. Mother and daughter were happily watching the heavy snow falling, which was preventing them from getting them down to the precinct.

"Next year when you can walk, princess, daddy and I will take you out in to play in the snow."

"We sure will," Elliot said, startling his wife as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, which in turn startled their child. "It's ok, Aurora. It's just daddy," he whispered assuringly as he rested his chin on Olivia's shoulder and gently stroked her little leg.

Olivia turned her head and kissed Elliot's cheek. "I can't believe that I have the family I always wanted, she whispered and looked down at Aurora.

Elliot kissed Olivia's cheek in return with a smile. "Well believe it, baby, because you finally have it. You have me and Aurora....And hopefully we can create a sibling for Aurora."

Olivia smiled proudly. "Yeah," she said and sighed happily as she leaned back in to her husband with their daughter happily looked up at her parents with an innocent toothless grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy and if enough people ask, I might even write another story to follow on to this. Please read and review. Oh and you will see that Elliot's kids are different ages. I thought it would work better for the story if they were a bit younger.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

* * *

A year drifted by quickly for the Stabler family. It was Christmas time again. Aurora was now fifteen months old and had her loving parents running around after her everyday. She'd also decided to draw lines on a wall in crayon, a few days ago. Her parents couldn't believe how fast their baby girl was growing up.

Elliot's kidnappers, Andrew, Adrian, Jesse and Luke Sullivan; four brothers and Melissa and Vanessa Hall were two cousins; They were all found guilty of abduction and holding a police officer against their will. They were sentenced to ten-fifteen years, with the possibility of parole after seven years. Leaving the baby boys in the custody of the state.

Elliot and Olivia had had a big chat about the boys, wondering if they'd be able to handle three infants, but after long discussions, they had made the decision that they couldn't. They needed to focus on their own family.

-0-0-0-0-

The blue eyed man woke and turned his head to his left side, to see his wife wide awake. She was lying there on her back, rubbing her rounded six month pregnant belly. Their second child had been conceived the first night that they had made love after his return. It had taken a few months for his libido to return.

"How's our baby boy doing this morning?" He asked and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia smiled and looked at her husband as she continued to stroke her belly.

"He's good. He woke me up about half an hour ago, kicking."

Elliot put his hand on his wife's bump, sheltering their son. "Baby, it's only 6:15 now. You've been awake since 5:45.....Oh, I see why he woke you. He's fiesty in there this morning, maybe 'cause he's in there this Christmas and he wants presents," Elliot said with a laugh.

Olivia put her other hand over her lover's. "I've thought of another name for him."

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"Logan."

"Hmmm." Elliot thought about it.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't like it, do you?"

But before Elliot could answer, a tiny girl with messy brown hair ran in. "Mama! Dada! Christmas!

"We've gotta get her a bed, El. She keeps climbing out of that crib and it's not safe," Olivia whispered and sighed.

"I know," Elliot replied, helping Aurora up on to the bed.

"Morning princess," Olivia greeted their fifteen month old as she sat down beside her.

Aurora leaned down with her little ear to her mother's big belly and placed a hand on there too. "Bwova (brother). Christmas," Aurora whispered to her unborn baby brother before lifting up her head and began to gently stroke her mother's belly. She smiled when she felt him move and saw an arm or something move from left to right as he turned over in Olivia's womb.

"Aurora."

Aurora looked up at her mommy with a smile. "Mama?"

Olivia slowly sat up and smiled back. "Can you please stay with dada for a minute? Mama needs to go to the bathroom."

The young girl's smiled faded and a grumpy frown replaced it. "No, Mama, no," she cried and slapped Olivia's belly.

Elliot lifted the moody infant up. "Aurora Dream Stabler," he scolded lightly as Olivia got up off the bed.

"Mama! Mama!" The child cried, reaching out for her mother.

Olivia turned back to Aurora, rubbing her sore back. "Mama will be back in a minute," she assured the child and headed in to the en-suite bathrom, closing the door behind her.

For a minute as she relieved herself, she could still hear Aurora screaming for her and Elliot trying to calm her down but then it went quiet. Worried that something had happened, she quickly finished and ran out as quickly as her pregnant body would let her.

The bedroom was empty, so she went downstairs. The living room was empty also and she panicked even more before finding her husband and daughter in the kitchen, talking.

Elliot was cooking bacon and eggs, while Aurora sat in her high chair at the table, babbling.

Olivia relaxed, seeing that they were fine.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey baby," Elliot replied and gave her a kiss on the lips before heading back to the stove.

Aurora reached out to her mother, smiling. "Mama."

Olivia kissed Aurora's open hand. "Princess," she whispered before turning to Elliot. "What time are your kids coming, El?"

"After lunch, babe," Elliot replied, serving up the bacon and eggs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1:30pm came and found Olivia napping on the couch with Aurora beside her with her head resting on her mommy's baby bump. She was so excited that she was going to be a big sister, but Olivia had a feeling that that might all change when the baby arrives.

The door bell chimed waking Aurora but Olivia slept through it. Aurora jumped off the couch and ran to the front door, reaching just as her father did.

"It's your big brothers and sisters, sweetie," he said and picked her up before opening the door.

Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie and Eli walked in with presents.

"Where you want them, daddy?" Maureen asked.

"Just under the tree, but be quiet, Liv's asleep on the couch."

The older kids were quiet as they placed the presents under the tree before they all tip-toed past the sleeping pregnant former detective on the couch and in to the kitchen.

"Our baby brother tiring her out already?" Twenty year old Maureen asked, holding three year old Eli.

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Yeah, she has next to no energy. Doctor said it could be 'cause of her age, but the up side is that she doesn't have gestational diabetes this time," he replied, placing Aurora in her high chair, so he could check the turkey in the oven.

"So this will be the last one, right?" Kathleen asked, rudely.

"Kathleen!" Maureen told off her eighteen year old sister.

"Yes, Kathleen. This baby is the last," her father replied, angrily, as he closed the oven door.

He then saw his pregnant wife standing in the doorway. She was crying and rubbing her belly again.

"Liv!" He called out but she was gone.

"Good one, Kathleen," Maureen and the twins exclaimed in the disbelief.

Elliot picked Aurora up and went upstairs to find Olivia in the master bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, with her back against the headboard as she rubbed her belly, soothing their active son, whom had been the one to wake her again.

Elliot sat down on the bed and placed Aurora down beside Olivia, whom then cuddled in to her mother's side with a tiny hand on her belly, right beside her mommy's bigger one.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized.

Olivia put her fingers on her husband's lips to stop him from saying anymore.

"Honey, it wasn't you. I'm very aware that our son is going to be our last child. I'm ok with that. You, Aurora, this little one and your kids are all I need. What Kathleen said hurt a little, but it's my hormones that are all out of whack. I didn't mean to worry you, hon," Olivia said and finished with a feathery light kiss on her love's lips.

The husband and wife were sitting there quietly, in each other's arms, listening to Aurora speak baby talk to her unborn brother, when Elliot thought of the perfect name for their son.

"I have the perfect name for our boy, Livvie," he spoke up suddenly, resting his large hand on Olivia's belly below her's and Aurora's.

The unborn baby was enjoying all the attention and starting kicking again, happily.

"What's that?" Olivia asked, resting her tired head on her husband's shoulder.

"Liam Rylee."

"Perfect," Olivia said with a smile.

"Looks like we're gonna have a baby brother named Liam," Maureen said with a smile as big as her step mother's, effectively startling her father, step mother and half sister. She and her brothers and sisters were standing in the doorway.

"Come in guys," Olivia welcomed them in.

The kids all sat on the bed and put their hands on Olivia's belly to feel Liam kicking away.

The brunette looked around at all the important people in her life and was happy to be herself. Proud to be Olivia Marie Stabler. Mother of Aurora, soon to be mother of Liam, step mother of Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie and Eli and wife of Elliot Stabler.

Life was great.


End file.
